


One Piece PETs: Waiting

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [81]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Female Character, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From our dear navigator's POV; how she feels about waiting for her captain. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Waiting

**One Piece PETs: Waiting**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This hilarious series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

Here I am. In the Women's Quarters. In a cute lingerie. Waiting for Luffy.

 

*sighs*

 

   So...damn...bored. I really hate having to wait for him, sometimes. At times, he's off, doing who-knows-what. He'd take so long that I have to start without him. It's not as good as when he does it to me, of course.

 

   Sex aside, I just like his company. He's like a little puppy dog that just wants to be there when you're sad. That kind of how I feel when he's not around, sometimes. Not to mention a little lonely. Makes me wish that he'd get here sooner.

 

Maybe he had to use the bathroom, or he was getting a snack. Either way, I hated to wait for him.

 

_'Please get over here, Luffy...'_

 

*sigh*

 

Soon, my right ear twitched at the sound of the door opening.

 

_'Luffy...?'_

 

Sure enough, there he is. Only...his arm is wrapped up in bandages.

 

"Hi, Nami! Sorry I took so long!"

 

"Luffy, what on earth happened!?"

 

"Huh? Oh, you mean my arm! Yeah, I was getting a knife for Sanji, but I tripped and it hit me in the arm. Chopper closed it up, though!"

 

"Oh, you poor thing!"

 

"It's okay. I'm not dead."

 

"I know, but still."

 

"Nami, relax."

 

"No wonder you took so long. Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Yup! I'm good to go!"

 

I smile at him.

 

   He may take a licking, but he keeps on kicking, you know? That's one of the many reasons why I love him. Now, if you'll excuse me, Luffy and I have business to take care of.

 

*****One Hour Later*****

 

*Nami is panting breathlessly*

 

"That...was awesome..."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Yeah...it was..."

 

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

 

"It's okay. I'm not angry."

 

   I smile at him and he smiles back at me. Oh, how I love that smile. It always makes me feel happy, no matter what the situation. I wrap my arms around him and put the blanket over us.

 

"Goodnight, Luffy. I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Nami."

 

   We both drift off to sleep after that. Yes, I don't like waiting for Luffy...however, in the end, the wait is definitely worth it. Goodnight, everyone. Sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.


End file.
